


Harmless Turned Deadly

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Concerned Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, concerned Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wanted to have a party to celebrate everything she and her friends had survived. No one told her that she should have made people walk instead of drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Turned Deadly

A harmless party. That’s all it was.

As it stood, Lydia held the best parties in all of beacon hills. Everyone attended and had a good time while still managing not to get out of hand. The same could not be said for tonight.

It was going to be a simple party, Lydia assured her friends. To celebrate everything they faced and survived. She just didn’t tell them she was inviting all of Beacon Hills.

When Stiles and Scott had walked through the door, most of their high school was already there. They saw all the food and wine laid out for everyone to consume and looked at each other in confusion. This was not a simple party.

“Why didn’t Lydia inform us that she was planning on having half of Beacon Hills attend this party?” Scott shrugged and looked at all the mingling teenagers. Most were already flirting or making out with each other. Scott winced as he saw a couple getting heated in the corner, looking like they were going to have intercourse right there in the living room. Stiles quickly grabbed Scott and walked towards a different room before they saw something they didn’t want to.

“There you guys are!” Both stopped at the sound of Lydia who was walking towards them, stumbling in her heels to indicate that she was already partially drunk. Stiles had to catch her when she nearly face planted in front of them. She gripped onto Stiles, giggling and letting out small hiccups. Scott looked at her then at Stiles, giving off the vibe of ‘this is not ok’.

They quickly moved her to a nearby chair and tried to get Lydia to talk. They were met with incoherent mumbling and Lydia trying to run her fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Looks like we’ll have to be the responsible adults this time.” Stiles nodded, realizing that there was probably no one here who was competent enough to even know the difference between the toilet and the bathtub.

“I just hope we don’t have to call up my dad because let me tell you right now, the last thing I want is to have to explain to him why I’m standing in the middle of a bunch of passed out teenagers with wine spilled everywhere and a werewolf standing next to me. It’ll look like an episode of stupidest criminals ever.” Scott shook his head before running towards a girl who was teetering dangerously on the staircase leaving Stiles to deal with a still intoxicated Lydia.

“Yea, leave the human with the drunk banshee. Not like she’s the host or anything and should be taking care of her guests herself instead of falling over drunk.” Stiles wasn’t sure who he was aiming his hostility at but he knew he was angry. He came here to have a good time and now he has to make sure no one ends up dead because they decided to give themselves a swirly on a drunk dare. Just fucking perfect.

~~~~~

It was later that people were beginning to either pass out or attempt to leave which left Scott and Stiles to check if they were well enough to tell a person from a stop sign. Most of them weren’t. None of the other wolves had shown up saying that they had things to do but Stiles was sure they had smelled the high amounts of alcohol and turned tail so they didn’t have to help. Allison had tried but she ended up on the same swaying ship as Lydia. Now both girls were laying on a couch, limbs sprawled in every direction and one of Lydia’s pumps missing.

“Remind me to scold Lydia tomorrow morning and to be really loud and annoying while I do it.” Scott looked at Stiles in confusion. “Won’t she have a hangover?”

“Yes. That way it’ll be more effective when I do.”

“You’ve been hanging around Derek too long.” Stiles just chuckled as he thought that maybe Scott was right. He then checked the time and realized it was already one in the morning. Stiles needed sleep or he wouldn’t be able to function at all tomorrow. Besides, mostly everyone was out like a light so there was no reason for them to stay and make sure nothing fatal happened.

“I think it’s safe to say we can head home now. Everyone’s in dreamland at the moment and I would like nothing more than to join them.” Scott chuckled and nodded as he followed Stiles towards the jeep and they were off towards Scott’s house in moments. They stopped at a few red lights on the way, moving their heads in time with the music that came from the radio. They were currently stopped at another red light, both boys mouthing the words to the song.

The moment the light turned green, Stiles began driving but didn’t get very far. He hadn’t even made it to the other set of white lines when a car came speeding towards them, smashing into the driver’s side of the car. The jeep skidded sideways a few feet with the other car having come to a complete stop from the impact.

Scott came to in a matter of seconds, his vision wavering before quickly focusing. He felt his skin rapidly healing the few cuts that he received from the broken glass. He looked to his left to see if Stiles was harmed and his breathe caught in his throat. Stiles was out cold, head resting limply on his shoulder. His window had been completely smashed, some of the shards embedded in the skin on his arms. Fresh blood trickled down his cheek and neck from where his head slammed against the window.

The door was dented enough that Scott could see the other car still stopped at the spot where it hit Stiles’ jeep. Scott jerked Stiles slightly and called his name, hoping to get a response. When none came, Scott grabbed for his phone and called for an ambulance. It didn’t take the paramedics long to arrive and they quickly began assessing the damage done to both Stiles and Scott as well as the driver of the other car. Scott could tell some of the medics were wondering why he was completely unharmed but he made it a point to say he was lucky he didn’t get any injuries. He just wished he could’ve said the same for Stiles.

 ~~~~~

When they were finally at the hospital, Melissa was waiting with Sheriff Stilinski who was quickly by his son’s side as they wheeled him in. He looked Stiles over once before turning to Scott, his expression already asking the question he wanted to say. “There was an accident. Another car hit us as we were heading home. They ran a red light and hit the left side of the jeep. I didn’t see the driver.” As if on cue another stretcher was wheeled inside with a young man in almost the same condition as Stiles. Scott looked him over once before his eyes went wide.

“He was at the party.” The sheriff looked away from the other teen and back at Scott. “Party? The party Stiles told me Lydia was having?” Scott nodded and the sheriff sighed before rubbing his eyes. “This is going to be a long night.” Melissa walked her son to a nearby chair and made him sit. When he finally had a chance to sit and relax he fished out his phone and texted Derek.

It was a while before they were able to see Stiles and Scott sighed at the scene of his best friend lying motionless in the bed, save for his rising and falling chest. While he still looked pale, Scott was happy at the lack of blood covering the teen. Even if it was replaced by white bandages. Derek, who had arrived half an hour earlier, went to sit in the chair to the left of the bed while Scott stood at the foot of it, allowing the sheriff to take the last remaining chair positioned to the right.

They all had their eyes on the boy connected to the heart monitor looking a bit like he was wearing a half-assed mummy costume. Scott smiled thinking that Stiles would probably say something along those lines when he woke up.

The next two hours were spent with visits from Melissa who was checking on both Stiles and her son, Isaac who didn’t stay for very long, and the sheriff going back and forth between Stiles’ room and the room with the teen from the car who had already woken up. Scott and Derek were wishing Stiles would do the same. Another few minutes passed and Stiles finally woke up with a massive headache and his body throbbing in pain. His first instinct? Make a sarcastic remark.

“Why do I feel like I drank two bottles of vodka, tried to ride a bull, got kicked by said bull, and passed out in a place with loud music only to wake up with the worst hangover ever?” He then carefully moved his head to look at the many bandages on his body. “And why do I look like the mummy’s cousin four times removed?”

Scott and Derek chuckled, the fear they had melting away by hearing Stiles ask those questions using his normal charm. Derek immediately kissed Stiles on the lips, only pulling away when he heard the sheriff walking towards the room. A month passed before Stiles was able to leave the hospital, having been given a pair of crutches to move around. Derek, however, wasn’t letting him use them that much. Stiles then made a mental note.

Don’t get into a car accident so your overly possessive boyfriend doesn’t spend every waking second making sure you don’t hurt yourself further. Even if Stiles found the attention sweet, there was just so much he could take.


End file.
